Family Reunion
by AshMor
Summary: Damon and Stefan are Bella's brothers. The problem: she hates them for choosing Katherine over her. Now Damon and Stefan have finally found her, and want her back desperately. What happens when Jasper reunites with his old Civil War buddy; Damon?
1. Chapter 1

My fake life is perfect. Or as perfect as my fake life can get. Why you ask? Because Victoria is finally dead, and I didn't even have to lift a finger. I'm engaged to Edward, the love of my existence. And lastly, I compelled Jacob to fall out of love with me. Because lets face it; Vampires and Shape Shifters should not go out. Now you may be asking yourself; "Wait I thought you were human?" Well sorry, but that is incorrect.

I'm not a human, I'm a Vampire of course. But I'm not a Cold One. Ew. Don't get me wrong, I have no problems with Cold Ones, I just think/know that my kind is superior. I'm a _real_ Vampire. I burn in the sunlight, of course I don't with the help of my Lapiz Lazuli ring. I sleep, I eat, I obviously don't age, I have fangs, I have to be invited into houses, I get killed with a stake to my heart, and I can compell people. And FYI compelling is when a real vampires eyes kind of dilate, and turn black, which allows us to bend a persons will, and control it- if you will.

A big question you may be asking yourself now is; "Why haven't you told Edward yet?" Well as much as I love Edward, I don't think he can handle it right now. I mean imagine the drama that happen if I told him. I'll tell him after the wedding, maybe then we can work it out in a civilized manner. But enough of that lets get back to the present. It's 10 pm on a Friday, and I'm watching South Park, because that show's the shit. Edward and his family were out hunting. They could finally go together now, that the whole newborn army thing is over. I think they're in Canada right now. My phone started vibrating. Who could it be? I looked at the caller id and it was Elijah.

Now I know what you may be thinking; Elijah's bad news, stay away from him. Well you're wrong. Elijah and I are very close friends, we know everything about each other, and I mean everything. Klaus on the other hand is kind of a creeper, so I'll stay away from him.

"Hello?"

"Hello Bella." He kind of sounded like he was hiding something.

" Elijah, is there something you would like to tell me?" I asked curiously.

"As a matter of fact there is."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"I saw the Cullens hunting today."

"Tell me you didn't hurt them Elijah because I swear-

He cut me off. "Ah. At least let me finish before you start making assumptions."

"Okay, go on."

"Well as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, I saw Jasper talking to someone that may concern you."

"Who was it?" I asked impatiently.

"You never were one for patience." he chuckled.

"It was your dear brother Damon Salvatore."

Oh hell no. Son of a bitch! He found me! Shit!

"What did he say to Jasper?"

"Damon gave him some vervain, and told Jasper that you were a threat and needed Jasper to stick the vervain in you, so that Damon could get you, and talk about your problems, so you could be a big happy family again. Damon also told him about our kind, and that your real last name is Salvatore too. So now Jasper thinks that you're cheating on Edward with Damon, that you're going to like kill the family, and he knows that you're a vampire."

Damon just knows how to get me to hate him more, doesn't he? I haven't talked to him since the day after I turned, so why would he choose now to finally talk to me? Well I am partly to blame, every time one of my brothers has been on the verge of finding me, I ran away without a trace. Only this time I wasn't so careful, and now I've been found. But if I know Damon, and I do, he hasn't told Stefan yet. So Stefan thinks Damon's on some vacation, but he's not. He's in like Canada now, waiting for Jasper to bring me to him. I also know that if all fails, he'll probably just kidnap me. And I know he can manage that. Why? Because he's older than me, therefore he's stronger. He has one of the Cullens on his side, and who knows who else will join his side too. Another thing is that, for some unknown reason, I've never disobeyed anything my brothers have told me. I think its because of witch craft. And yes witches are real, but that story if for another time.

But if he thinks I'll go down easily, he's wrong.

"Thank you for that very valuable information Elijah."

"You're very welcome. Let me know if you need any help."

"Oh no, I've got this covered. I know exactly how to handle this." I think.

"I'm sure you do."

"Oh by the way, you were a little off. Klaus is in New York right now, not Canada. But If you hurry, you might just get him before he goes to Texas."

"He must have Greta with him. Well thank you for that, but I must be off. I'll call you on Monday, and if you don't answer, then I know you're in Mystic Falls."

"Bye Elijah. Take care, and trust me, I think I'll be able to handle this on my own."

"I sure hope so. Bye Bella, good luck."

And with that he hung up, leaving me with my thoughts, and a finished episode of South Park. Fuck. I really wanted to watch that. I turned off the tv, went up to my room, and locked the door and window. I don't want to be kidnapped or get stabbed in the neck with vervain in my sleep. Oh and incase Edward was coming back early, because I did not want to be disrupted. I need to find a way to stop Damon and fast. The Cullens are coming back tomorrow, and by then, I need to have a plan.

I'll need to stay away from Jasper. I'm allergic to vervain, I don't know why but I am. I kept some of my human characteristics when I was changed. So not only does it hurt like a bitch, but I also get an allergic reaction. Perfect. Well vervain is to real vampires, as fire is to cold ones. So I'll just have to carry a lighter in my back pocket. Another good thing to remember is the training that Jasper gave, when they were going to fight the newborns. But you know what? Jasper isn't the real threat here. It's Damon. And I'm positive that Damon wouldn't do anything that bad to his little sister. But me? I want to shove a tree so far up his ass that is comes out of his nose. Because no one chooses a bitch like Katherine, over their own little sister, and gets away with it without any consequences. Damon better be on his guard, because there's no telling what I'll do to him. Hatred fuels a very strong vendetta.

**Like it? R&R please, I want to know if this story is worth writing.**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning at 10 am. With a very good night's sleep. I got ready for my day and dressed in clothes that not only would Alice approve of, but would also be comfortable enough for me to run and/or fight in. I was prepared for anything. I know Damon as well as I know myself, and he always has a trick up his sleeve. And when you finally find out what it is, its too late. Now Jasper, has a different tactic. He would distract you and then come at you with some completely fool proof plan, and you'd never know how he did it. But of course that was all in those wars that he participated in with Maria. I have some decent opponents, for once.

At precisely 11 AM Edward came over. And I was just over the moon, to see him. That mood lasted until he suggested we go over his house because Alice really wanted to see me. Me being the good actress that I am, kept a straight face and agreed. But before we left I put that lighter in my bag, just in case. The ride there was quiet. But not an awkward quiet. I guess it was because we'd been apart for a while, that we just needed to be in each others presence.

"Bella!" Alice ran over to me and hugged me. How can this girl be hyper everyday?

"Nice outfit, I approve." Of course you do.

"Thanks." I noticed Jasper eying me from where he was standing. I guess it really was true. I wonder how he's keeping his thoughts from Edward?

I flashed him a smile to piss him off. He returned a fake smile back, and walked away. Edward grabbed my hand and led me towards the living room. We sat on the loveseat, and across from us was Emmett.

"Hey Bella. Guess what Edward said yesterday?"

"Emmett." Edward warned. Wonder what it was? I oput my hand on Edward's leg to calm him down. It seemed to work.

"Can't you just tell me Emmett?" I asked.

"I could, but I'd much prefer that you'd guess."

"Ummm, did he say that he wanted to be a Unicorn when he grew up?"

"No, but that's a good one!" Emmett could be so childish sometimes.

Just then the rest of the Cullens walked in with Jasper in the lead. This cannot be good.

"Jasper, why did you call us all down here?" Esme asked.

Yeah Jasper why did you?

"I called you all down here to discuss something very important with you." I'm not liking where this is going.

"Which is?" Rosalie asked impatiently.

"Well it involves Bella." Jasper said immediately everyone sat down. With the exception of Rosalie, who attempted to leave. But Carlisle made her stay.

"What happened?" Edward asked urgently.

"While we were hunting I ran into an old friend of mine from the Civil War. And he's one of the other types of vampires."

"There's other types?" I asked playing dumb.

Edward simply nodded. "They're the ones that people think are myths but not exactly." I decided not to say anything else, as Jasper was just about ready to attack.

"Anyways we had a chat, and told me some very shocking stuff." Oh did he now? I can't wait to hear the lies that my so called brother told Jasper.

"Like?" Emmett asked. He clearly wanted to play the guessing game with me again.

"Well why should I tell you, when he can tell you himself."

Excuse me? What did Jasper just say?

And there Damon was, walking into the living room, like nothing was wrong.

"Everyone this is Damon Salvatore. Damon, well you know everyone."

The Cullens all welcomed Damon, and waited patiently for what he was going to say.

I'd had enough.

"Well as interesting as this seems, I'm leaving." I got up and made my way towards the door.

"Oh no you don't. You're staying right here. I can't wait to see what's going to happen to you after this." Wow, who knew Jasper could be so cold hearted. No wonder Damon is friends with him. I made the mistake to growl at that. Everyone looked shocked. Well except Damon and Jasper. I was still trying to get out of Jasper's grasp, when Damon talked to me.

"Haven't you told them yet Bella?" Damon asked with a smirk.

"Told us what?" Edward asked.

"Damon, shut the fuck up. Or I swear the next time I see you, I'm sending Elijah after you."

"Ah. I see you made friends with Elijah."

"Well this just gt more complicated didn't it?"

"Damon just tell them already." Jasper said.

"Oh but that's no fun now, is it Jasper?"

I should have hunted yesterday too. Then I would've been able to take Jasper.

"Damon. I stand by what I said earlier, I'll send Elijah after you."

"Who's Elijah?" Jasper asked. "Another guy you're cheating on Edward and Damon with?"

That's what pushed me over the edge. I felt my fangs come out, and I bit Jasper.

"I've never cheated on Edward. And as for Elijah, he's my friend."

"Bella, you're a vampire?" Edward asked shocked.

I nodded.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you Isabella Salvatore."

"So you are cheating on him!" Rosalie yelled and lunged for my throat. But Damon stopped her.

"There will be no hurting her, ever." Damon had the fucking audacity to say.

Edward, was no longer there. He ran away. My heart shattered in two at that, breaking into a million pieces. I looked at every single one of the Cullens, and saw that they were all furious and disappointed in me. That's when I snapped.

"You son of a bitch! Why couldn't you just tell Jasper the damn truth?"

"Well why didn't you?" Damon countered.

"Because you beat me in talking to them, and told Jasper the most fucked up story ever. And now they'll never believe me when I say the truth. You fucking ruined everything, just like you did that day! You could have just let me die! You and Stefan. At least Stefan didn't just ruin my relationship!"

My fangs came out at him and I attacked. I sneezed and knew vervain was near but the question is, where is it? As I was thinking this, Jasper stabbed me in the neck, with an injection of vervain. Then it all went black.


	3. Chapter 3

An annoying beeping sound woke me up. That and the fact that I was experiencing

the worst pain ever. I slowly opened my eyes and got a head rush. Wait where am

I? I looked around and realized that I was in the basement...of the Salvatore

boarding house. And not only was I locked in, and escape was nearly impossible,

but I had a needle attached to my arm. That meant I was detoxing from the

vervain that Jasper stuck in me. Now I realized something else, someone changed

me.

Which meant that now I didn't have a phone or a lighter. Oh my gosh! What day is

today? Has Elijah called? Ugh I fucking hate Damon! Do you know why? Because I'm

completely vulnerable to anything or anyone that goes near me. I used to just

hate Damon, but now...I kind of want to kill him! I mean how could he do this

to me?

Damon walked into the room.

"To answer that last question in your head; it's not without good reason."

Bullshit.

"Language." he warned.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well after you passed out some words were said between me and the Cullens,

except Edward. Then I brought you here and helped heal you. You're welcome."

"Why don't you just let me die Damon? You just ruined my life again, and

brought me back to life! Let me die! I don't wanna live anymore! You just ruined

my relationship with Edward, and not to mention the rest of his family, I have

no will to live anymore! How could you do this to me Damon, huh? HOW?" I yelled

angrily, I hadn't even realized I was sobbing.

Damon sat next to me on the bed. And had the audacity to wipe away my tears. I

flinched away from his touch. I snuck a peek at him, and he looked hurt. But he

quickly replaced it with the facade he usually puts on.

"I won't let you die." he whispered.

"Then I'll just have to find a way to kill myself before you can stop me."

He grabbed my face and forced me to look into his eyes.

"I. Won't. Let. You. Die."

"Well why not? You seemed to be perfectly fine ruining my engagement!"

"...You two were engaged?" He asked shocked.

Notice the past tense word; were. I secretly left the ring on the couch before Jasper grabbed me, incase something like that happened.

To answer Damon's question, I nodded.

"Oh Bella, Im so sorry! I thought that you were like acting or something. I didn't know that you two were that serious!"

What the fuck did he just say?

"Let's get one thing straight Damon, I don't use people unlike you. I don't have a good fuck, suck their blood and never see them again.

I'm not that type of girl." I snapped. That seemed to hurt him too... good. It serves him right for what he did to me.

He stayed silent for a while. But then

he put a look of determination in his face and began to speak.

" Look I know that you're mad, and you'll probably never forgive me,"

Damn right I won't! He grimaced. Shit, because I'm so weak he can read my mind. I wonder if... Stefan can.

Damon continued; "But could you please hear me and Stefan out? We just want to talk, then I'll let you go. Deal?"

He looked so sincere. I was going against everything I believed in, for the past century, and nodded.

He smiled a luminary smile. "Thank you Bella, you have no idea how long I've waited for this."

He then bit his wrist until he drew blood. He held it up to my mouth and I drank. Instantly I began to feel better, but I was still weak.

Sure his blood gave me a boost, but it wasn't enough to maintain me at my normal strength. I guess he doesn't want me to escape until we talk.

Damon started to unhook from the machine. Thank god! I hate that shit! He grabbed me bridal style, led me to my room, and set me on my bed.

Ah the memories, bot good and bad. But now's not the time to talk about them.

"Stay." was all Damon said as he sped out of the room. Pftt, as if I had a choice. He came back in the room, cautiously, as if I would attack him at any moment.

"Bella, I'm going to bring someone in here, but don't freak out okay?"

"Ugh, I'll _try_."

"Come in." Damon said to the mystery person.

And in walked in...Stefan. No. I could hear my heart beat at like a thousand miles per hour. I can't be in the same room as both of my brothers, I just can't. Stefan's decision back then, was the one that hurt me the most. Damon went to war so he wasn't there, I missed him greatly. But it was Stefan that was always there for me. Until _she_ came to town.

I started to get up so that I could run away but failed miserably. I was still in so much pain, as my body was still healing. Damn Jasper, and Damon to hell for this! I gasped at the pain, and stopped trying to escape. I'd need to heal first, then I could go and talk to Edward. And try to make things right, and if not, well I guess I'll go to the Volturi too.

"Damon, what happened to Bella?" Asked Stefan with concern. Oh so _now_ he cares?

"Vervain in the neck." Damon stated simply, with no emotion. Ass hole.

Stefan sat down on the bed. "Bella are you okay?"

I felt my blood boil, and I was about to explode.

"HOW DARE YOU ASK IF I'M OKAY? HOW DARE YOU CARE ABOUT ME NOW? YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO! YOU MADE YOUR DECISION, AND I'VE MADE MINE! SO IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU, YOU'LL BACK THE FUCK OFF! I DON'T NEED SOMEONE LIKE DAMON CLAIMING THAT THEY LOVE ME, WHEN ALL THEY DO IS HURT ME EMOTIONALLY AND PHYSICALLY! I HOPE I NEVER SEE ANY OF YOU AGAIN!"

Before I could be stopped, or anyone could talk. I jumped out of the window and ran. Trying to ignore the imense pain I was feeling, and just wanting to get as far away from here as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 BPOV**

The memories of that day were flashing through my mind, as I ran as fast as I could. Which really wasn't very fast, you know considering.

* flashback*

I had a disease. Every doctor that saw me told me that I wouldn't be alive for that much longer. And surprisingly I was okay with that. I no longer wanted to feel the loss of my brothers to Katherine. Or the physical pain that came along with this disease. I was embracing death, as it would be the solution for all my grief. And I knew that today was going to be my last day alive.

It wasn't exactly a secret. The whole town knew. My father was playing the victim. What a lie that was. He hates me, and Damon. Stefan was the only one he liked. And now that both of them were dead, he was happy that I was going to be dead soon too. He told me this yesterday, hoping to make my death more painful. But I simply didn't care, I was happy to die, for I didn't have to live a miserable life anymore.

It was night time now. And my eyelids were getting heavier by the second, my breathing was slowing, and my body was fighting a losing battle. I was dying the way I wanted to; in my sleep. Suddenly I felt a gentle breeze enter my room. But the weird thing was, my window wasn't open. I managed to open my eyes a little, and what I saw shocked me.

It was Damon. But It couldn't be! He was dead and I was still barely alive! He made his way towards me and whispered; "You're not dying Bella. You're going to live a long and happy life."

I wanted to scream at him. I wanted to shout 'no' at the top of my lungs. But I couldn't, for I was too weak. Instead I stared at his hopelessly. He bit his wrist until blood was oozing out of it. What was he doing?

He brought his wrist towards my lips, and forced the liquid down my throat, and coaxed me into swallowing it. I never liked blood, so I certainly hated this experience.

"Goodbye Bella. I hope you have a happy life, I'll always love you." With that he jumped out of the window and left.

I laid there for a couple more minutes. I was starting to feel a little better. What just happened? I thought it all a dream, and tried to let death take me. It was then that I felt another breeze in my room, and this time before me stood Stefan.

Here we go again.

He had a pained look on his face, and he too walked over to me.

"I'm going to make the pain go away Bella." and just as Damon did before, he by his wrist until blood came out and brought it to my mouth. He pushed my mouth open a little, I could feel the blood dripping in my mouth, and I gathered enough strength to swallow it.

He stroked my hair for a while, and them kissed my cheek.

"Bye Bella, good luck out there. I love you, and please never forget me."

And with another gust of wind Stefan was gone. My eyed closed, and soon enough I was dead. Or so I thought. I could feel my body healing, becoming stronger, more improved. And after a while I opened my eyes. it was now day time. And I hadn't died.

"No" I whispered.

"I want to die."

At precisely that moment one of the maids came in.

"Oh Lady Isabella! It's a miracle you're not dead!" It was Martha. I was over whelmed by her. I got up and I was suddenly at her side.

"I'm sorry for this."

I bit into her neck before she could say anything. Gosh the blood tasted so good. And if possible I could feel my body become even stronger. I finally pulled away from her neck, and Martha was in the verge of passing out because of blood loss.

I could feel my eyes change as I said; "You will not remember any of this, and you will tell my dad that I died. And that you already had my body removed, and put in a casket. No one is allowed to open the casket." And to my surprise she repeated everything I said in a monotone voice.

Copying Damon and Stefan, I climbed out the window and ran into the forest. I didn't really know where I was going and I didn't care. All I cared about was the fact that I had been turned into a vampire. Which had to mean that Katherine fed my brothers blood, so when they died, they turned into one too. I wandered for a couple of hours just thinking. When I saw someone.

"Emily?"

*End of Flashback*

I couldn't let that memory go any further. It was just too much to handle right

now.

I had stopped because the pain was still unbearable. I either needed to drink human blood or vampire blood, and it had to be soon. I sat down on the grass and took a break just before I started running again. Until I heard a twig snap.

"Isabella!" The voice shouted, sounding relieved and worried.

I quickly spun my head around, but instantly regretted it, as I winced. I still had some vervain in my system.

Elijah ran over to me and scooped me in his arms. Yeah we're close.

"Vervain." I whispered hoarsely.

"Drink." Elijah commands as he shoved his wrist to my lips. I obeyed willingly,

I'd do anything to stop the pain.

After a minute I pushed his wrist away, and was at full strength again.

"Thank you." I said and kissed his cheek.

"So I'm guessing Damon managed to kidnap you?"

"Yeah. Remind me to kill him"

"Oh believe me I will."

" What day is today?" I asked.

"Monday, why?"

"Do you think the Cullens are still in Forks?" I asked hopefully.

"I don't know. But I do know that you're still in recovery mode and need to rest. You also need to get away from your brothers before they take you away again."

Once again he scooped me in his arms, but this time he took off running,

and didn't stop until we reached a secluded cabin deeper into the woods.

"Where are we?"

"At my cabin. You'll be safe here no one knows about it."

"Thank you." I said sincerely.

He opened the door and gestured for me to sit on the couch.

"You want to talk about it?" Elijah asked.

"Damon went to the Cullens house, and Jasper thought that I was his wife that ran away or something, that I was cheating on his brother, and that I was a vampire. So The Cullens took it badly, Damon said my last name was Salvatore, I was almost attacked, and the Jasper stabbed me in the neck with vervain. And I woke up in the basement." I told him the short version, because I really didn't want to relive that.

Elijah looked…pissed off to the 5th power.

"He's dead." Elijah said emotionlessly.

"Now, now. If anyone's going to kill him, it's me. I mean I am the one suffering from the vervain in my system, heartbreak, you know etcetera."

"Fine. But I'm helping, it looks like you're going to need it."

"Thanks." I said before I yawned. Damn vervain makes me so weak.

"Come on lets get you some rest." He scooped me up, and laid me down on a big comfy bed in his guest room.

"Goodnight Elijah."

"Goodnight Bella." And that was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep.

I woke up at around noon, apparently I really was tired.

"Hey Bella." Elijah greeted when he saw me.

"Hey Elijah." I said and sat down next to him.

He got up and got some medicine. There's medicine for this? Who knew?

"Open up." He said holding the medicine filled spoon towards my lips. I shook my head no. I've always hated medicine and I wasn't going to take I willingly, even if it helped me feel better.

"Open up or I'll tell your brothers where you are." He threatened.

"You wouldn't." I said.

He took that opportunity to shove the spoon in my mouth. And let me just say, it tasted like shit. No not even it tastes like shit with onions, pickles, and mud. And the most shocking thing was that when I swallowed it, I could feel the vervain leaving my system.

"Never do that again." I said in a kind of raspy voice.

"I won't. Unless you happen to have another incident with vervain." Next he handed me a blood bag. O negative, my favorite.

"Thanks!" I chugged it down, it tastes so good! Damn I haven't had this in a while.

Elijah chuckled. "So what's on the agenda today?"

**Well here's the chapter. If I get 13 reviews I'll post the next one tomorrow, if not, well you'll just have to wait another week. And trust me you're gonna really want to read it! (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well as promised, here's the next chapter! **

**BPOV**

"Hmmm….how about revenge? You up for it today?" I asked Elijah mischievously.

"I thought you'd never ask." He said with a smug smile on his face.

"So where do all the kids hang out now a days? I'm positive we'll find them there."

"Mystic Grill."

"Seriously? They named like everything after the town."

Elijah laughed;" Yeah pathetic right?"

"Very." I said laughing along with him.

"Let's go." He said.

It's a good thing Elijah knows my size. Because I so wouldn't leave the cabin with the clothes I had on yesterday. He led me outside to his car. Huh I wonder how I didn't notice that before? He opened the door for me and I blushed.

"Elijah, always such a gentleman." I giggled.

"Only for you." He replied. Umm okay then…

Once we got out of the woods Elijah finally spoke; "So what's the plan?"

I shrugged. "I've got none yet. I was kind of hoping you'd help me."

"I knew you'd say that! But you should know that my presence alone is enough to shake them up."

"Elijah what did you do?" I giggled, I was really interested in what he was going to say.

"Well I am an original my dear Bella. I may have shown up a few times, made a couple of threats, and caused chaos- okay well I was trying to stop Klaus. So you know the usual." Elijah said nonchalantly.

"Well as long as you leave my 'brothers' to me, then I don't care."

Elijah flashed me a smile, "Of course." he said.

We finally pulled up at the Grill, it was kind of like the diner in Forks but it had a bar, and looked more like a modern restaurant. Once again he opened the door for me. And I gave him a smile in thanks. We walked inside the Grill arm in arm, looking around for the two guys that call themselves my brothers.

And there they were in a corner, in this group, in very deep conversation. They made friends? Interesting. I saw Stefan *cringe* getting very cozy with the doppleganger. And yes I know all about the curse, I am Elijah's best friend after all. I know everything he knows. And I mean everything, and vice versa.

"Come on Bella, let's go get ourselves acquainted with them." Elijah whispered into my ear. I simply nodded, and walked with him towards them. As we made our way to them I tightened my grip on Elijah's arm.

"Don't worry I got this." Elijah said trying to be cool.

"Oh my gosh - never say that again! This century is so no you're style!"

Both of my 'brothers' heads snapped as they heard me. Shit I wanted them to be surprised.

"Missed me?" I said to them.

"B-B-Bella!" Stuttered Stefan. I could see his eyes light up, but that probably meant nothing. Maybe he's happy that he'll be able to cause me more pain. Yeah that sounds about right.

"I see you're all better now." Damon said "Oh and you've made friends with Elijah, wonderful." He said with sarcasm dripping in his voice.

"Who are you?" The doppleganger asked.

"Bella." I replied simply.

I could feel the with in the group trying to work her voodoo magic on me. So I turned to her and said ;"What would Emily say if she saw you do this to one of her dear friends?"

"Emily didn't have any vampire friends." She stated fiercely.

"Well duh! I wasn't a vampire for most of our friendship! I'm hurt she didn't write anything in her diary about Isabella?" I asked while mocking being disappointed.

I felt Elijah's hand on my shoulder.

"You know Damon that was a very stupid thing to do to Bella. Even I'm nicer to my siblings than you."

"Well desperate times call for desperate measures."

I laughed without humor at that. "Oh really? You wanted help with the doppleganger? That's why you did this to me?" I half yelled.

This time Stefan answered, "No. We've been looking for you ever since you left - ever since Emily explained what happened to us. But we never could find you until now. But then Damon messed everything up, and you ended up hating us even more."

"I don't get it, why's she so important Stefan?" the doppleganger asked.

"Yeah why am I so important Stefan? I didn't seem important back then, so why am I now?"

"I think we should talk about this in a more private place." Damon interrupted. "Our house."

"No. I haven't trusted you since Katherine came, and I'm not about to start now. I mean seriously you could have _killed_ me!"

"How about we meet in the woods?" Elijah suggested. I looked at him questionably, what is he working at? He winked at me, oh well this should be good. I mean it is Elijah after all.

"Fine." Damon said sounding disappointed. With that being said both Elijah and I drove back to his cabin.

As soon as we walked in the door I couldn't take it any more. "What's your plan?"

"Well I got word that the Cullens are hunting here today. All of them, including Edward. We'll meet them at 6, as I have texted Elena, and told her to meet us at that time. There we will run into the Cullens, talk 'heart to heart' and hopefully all will be well. And if not, then we run."

"Good plan Elijah." I said sarcastically.

"Oh Bella, you should know that there's always been more to my plans than what I reveal about them. You of all people should know that." It was then I realized he was right, there was always some unexpected surprise that gave him the upper hand, and in the case us. I smirked, I can't wait until tonight. But suddenly a bad thought came to me.

"What about Damon? He also always has something up his sleeve. And since he has all the Cullens on his side, I don't stand a chance. It's either make up with him to possibly get my life back, or keep on fighting and live in misery!"

"Oh Bella, you underestimate me. There's a full moon tonight, there's Lockwood's in town, and who knows maybe a certain someone might show up today too."

I though about what he said for a minute trying to decipher what he just said. Okay so there's going to be werewolves involved, but who else? Then I made the connection.

"But Elijah, you know how he is around me!"

"Don't worry, if he wants his precious doppleganger he'll do as I say."

**Well I hope that was enough to satisfy you until the next chapter! See you soon (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 BPOV **

**Okay so Bella is tired of the shit in her life so this chapter's gonna be angsty and emotional. I promise that she's not going to be acting like this for long.**

* * *

><p>"Fine. We'll try it your way." I grumbled. "But, if this goes wrong, and the<p>

Cullen's leave for good, I'll talk to my brothers, and be gone forever. Never to

be seen again. Got it?"

Elijah thought about it for a moment, but then his face turned pained. "Bella

no. No, no, no! You'd kill yourself over this? Think of the people who will

miss you- who love you! He shouted pleadingly.

"Who Elijah, who? The only person who's going to miss me is you! And I'm sorry

but, at least you'll have your siblings if I die, I'll just be alone and

miserable for the rest of eternity!"

"You know that all my siblings are either 'dead', and the ones who aren't hate

each other. You're the only person I have, the only person that I love Bella!

Why can't you see that?"

I was in total shock. Did Elijah just say he loves me? I sighed. He probably

means it in a brother and sister way.

"Look Elijah, I love you too. And yes I am aware of your family's situation, but

you're stronger. You'll be able to live through it. I'd turn off my emotions and

become a soul less monster. And I could never forgive myself of I did that" I

whispered.

Elijah wrapped me into his arms, and I buried my face into his chest. It felt

so...right to be there. Why was I realizing this now?

"Please Isabella." Elijah whispered hoarsely. He sounded like he was in so much

pain, like his very reason for existing was being taken away. When I first met

Elijah he was so...depressed. When we started getting closer, he was so happy,

so full of life. And always looking at me with adoration, and some other

emotion. But I could never figure it out, until now.

I looked up at him with pain and desperation written on my face. He looked down

at me, an the weirdest, but best thing happened. There was electricity in the

air, a very intense attraction, and I could feel sparks in all the places Elijah

and I were touching.

And then faster than I could comprehend Elijah's lips pressed against mine, and

I was kissing him back. My hands were in him hair pulling his head closer to me,

he grabbed my legs, wrapped them around his waist, and held me up with his hands

on my butt.

Our tongues were currently fighting for dominance, his won of course. He is an

Original after all. The passion in the kisses that Edward and I shared were

nothing on comparison to this one. Was Elijah always the one for me?

I pulled away from the kiss, oh were we going to have a talk about this!

"Elijah-" I began.

"Bella before you say anything, I have to get something off my chest." he took a

deep breath and continued, "I love you. I've been in love with you since about a

couple months after we met. I didn't tell you how I felt because of the pain you

were in, so I kept it to myself an became your best friend. When you told me you

and Edward were engaged I was dead inside. But I hid it because I wanted you to be happy, and when you told me today that you and Edward broke up...well I was relieved. And I know that you don't need to hear this now, but I couldn't hold

it in any longer."

I realized that everything he said was true. He showed all the signs of being in

love with me, but I was too ignorant to see it. I never thought he would think

of me like that. I then said the words that would hopefully change my life for

the better.

"I love you too."

He looked at my face intently as if trying to figure out if I was telling the truth, if I really felt the same way. A while later he seemed convinced of my feelings for him.

"Where does this leave us now?" I asked, the answer would probably be life changing…maybe.

"Well if it's alright with you, I'd like to court you." Elijah seemed nervous at that fact. I had a lot of satisfaction at seeing that. I've always felt pride when someone was intimidated by me. But this was Elijah, it should be the other way around.

"I'd like that."

He beamed at me, before restarting a make out session. We pulled apart about 20 minutes later. I pouted at him, and he chuckled.

"Come on, it's time to meet the others."

"But what about Klaus? And the Cullens?" Wasn't the whole point of this meeting for me to talk with the Cullen's, make up, get back together with Edward, and then try to reunite with my brothers. Wow my life is worse than a novella!

Elijah finally grasped the problem of this situation. And I could see him trying to figure out a plan. But I could see he was coming up empty.

"I honestly have no idea. But I know Klaus wouldn't try anything tonight. He's still trying to analyze everything here. Don't worry." He said trying to calm me down.

I looked up at him my face disbelieving. Did he really expect me not to worry? He noticed this and wrapped his arm around my waist, at his touch my body became less tense. I knew Elijah wouldn't hurt me, but Klaus? Yeah he probably would. Well then again, he'd hurt a newborn baby. I know right? He has no heart, he truly is a vampire.

Elijah led my out the door and into the woods.

"Come on, we'll get there faster if we run."

Ugh. I hate running, there's always a rush. This is going to be one hell of a night. And with Klaus coming, there is sure to be chaos afterwards.

* * *

><p><strong>This was a kind of filler chapter, establishing Elijah and Bella's relationship. R&amp;R please! (:<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

**BPOV **

We ran to the woods in silence, anticipation and anxiety running high through our systems. Oh God, how am I supposed to face the Cullen's now? Now they'll really think that I was cheating on Edward, because I've only been gone for a couple of days and now I'm with Elijah. Oh yeah, I'm kinda screwed.

We finally arrived at the clearing and I could see that Elena , Bonnie, Caroline, Stefan, and Damon were already there…perfect. Now all that's missing is Klaus and the Cullen's.

"Hi." I said rather coldly.

"Bella, what are you doing here with _him_?" Stefan asked, while in a protective stance in front of Elena.

"Oh didn't you hear, we're together now." Elijah replied coolly.

I heard Damon and Stefan growl. I guess they don't like me having the the upper hand.

"Is there a problem with that?" I asked. The only reply that I got was a cold glare from both of them, and a gasp from Elena. Aw the doppelganger is scared, how cute.

Suddenly I heard footsteps walking towards us. Oh great he's here.

"Oh looky here, the Salvatore siblings have reunited." I gave him a death glare.

"Or not." He said looking at me. " Why hello Isabella, it's been a while since I've seen you. Tell me, how is Edward."

I snarled at him. "Don't touch him."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Damon over here already took care of that for me."

I looked over at Damon who had a pissed off expression on his face, but when I looked into his eyes who were staring into mine, I saw the pain and guilt in them. Oh now he feels pain? Ha! He doesn't know what pain is! He was the one who ruined my relationship with Edward and the Cullen's , and then got Jasper to attack me, and then injected me with vervain! _That's_ pain!

I was in a crouch ready to attack him, but before I could leap Elijah held me back, in a strong grip, that as I kept on struggling, was getting more impossible to get out of.

"Oh I see I've hit a touchy subject." Klaus remarked.

But before I could make a come back, I heard 4 sets of feet running towards us. That must be Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. Oh this should be good. I got out of Elijah's grip and took a step to my left. I didn't need the Cullen's to call me a whore. I snuck a peek at Elijah and saw the pain in his eyes.

Now don't get me wrong, I feel guilty, but I'll just have to deal with him later. I may sound like a bitch right now, but this is how it goes.

"Oh look it's that whore." Jasper sneered as he caught sight of me.

"Fucking everyone here, are you?"

"That wasn't creative Jasper. And as a matter of fact, I'm not. And I'm sure Damon can clear that up for you." I looked over at Damon with a death glare, I've heard mine are intense. He sighed and turned to look at Jasper.

"Uh listen Jasper, I lied. Bella is actually Stefan and I's sister. And she actually does love your brother and has never cheated on him."

Oh, I can't wait for that to sink in. I looked over at Edward who was alternating between staring at me in Damon in shock and anger.

Emmett was the first to recover, he ran over to me and gave me the biggest bear hug ever. If you were me, and that happened to you, wouldn't you tense up too? I mean there's this bear sized vampire running at you, and is really strong. I bet you'd pee yourself, just saying. I on the other hand pushed him off.

"No. You don't get to hug me, none of you do. The fact that you believed someone you didn't even know, who lied to you, and said that I was some whore, who was cheating on your brother, and who was lying to you the whole time, over me is just fucked up! I'm so done with all of you, and if I ever see you again, I promise that I'll kill you!"

Emmett stepped back and had a pained expression on his face, as did Edward.

"Wow, this is just like a novella." Klaus stated.

"Oh shut the fuck up Klaus!" I yelled.

"Bella…" Edward started.

"No Edward, I've made my decision, and I never want to see or hear from you all again. Leave. Now."

And one by one, all of the Cullen men left, they looked back at me, and ran off. But I knew I'd see the Cullen women soon enough. But with them gone, I finally had something else to worry about; Klaus.


End file.
